


A Very Klance Episode

by Picky_PUNguin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Episode: s04e12 A Very Juliet Episode, Fluff, Keithy Cat, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picky_PUNguin/pseuds/Picky_PUNguin
Summary: Keith and Lance are meeting for the first time in eight years. Is the adorable spark of romance still there? (Yes, yes it is.)





	A Very Klance Episode

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SL Fandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SL+Fandoms).

> Yes, this idea was inspired by one of the best shows ever! "Psych" on Amazon Prime is a masterpiece!

Lance’s family, as extensive as it was, was never really the wealthiest. They weren’t poor, per se, but it cost quite a lot to care for so many kiddos, and sadly, the McClain family brought in the same income as any average family. They dealt with a few financial limitations, one of the saddest being the lack of a single family vacation, but the McClains found happiness in each other, and that was always enough. There were never any complaints—even the littlest ones understood that a vacation was a tough/lofty goal for the family—but one summer, the year Lance was going to turn sixteen, his parents announced that they had scraped together just enough to go on their first-ever family vacation. Everybody was ecstatic, especially when they found out that it wasn’t a mere week-long vacation. Heck, it wasn’t even a month-long vacation. Mama McClain knew that this was likely the only family vacation they’d ever see, so she made it count. They would be flying to the states—to Texas, specifically—and they would be visiting for the entirety of their summer vacation. It was thrilling news, and as Lance began eagerly packing his things, so began the tale of an adorable romance.

**\--------------------**

“I don’t want you to leave, Lance,” Keith murmured sadly, nuzzling further into the warm embrace. “I want you to stay here with me.”

“We knew it was coming,” Lance whispered brokenly, trying to memorize the way it felt to run his fingers through Keith’s long, messy, and surprisingly silky-soft black hair. He was right, of course, but the truth did nothing to lessen the hurt in Keith’s heart.

He’d dealt with a pretty rough life, losing both his parents at a young age, and Lance was one of the few (rare) sparks of happiness that he had left. He didn’t want to lose Lance, too. Yes, it was true that his time with Lance had been short—only a couple months—but the adorable boy had made a lasting impression. He was a rarity, one of the only people in the universe that Keith was willing to trust and open up to, and Keith was deeply in-love with him.

They first met each other in a tiny Texas airport. Lance was with his family, just touching down from Cuba, and Keith (a Texas native) was with his adoptive brother-figure. At the time, they were waiting for Shiro’s partner, Adam, to fly in from Australia for a visit. As both parties began settling into the airport, fate brought them together.

Lance didn’t know anybody in the states, but he sure as heck wasn’t going to keep it that way! He was an extrovert—no doubt about it—and as soon as he saw Keith, a boy his age, he made it his mission to make a new buddy. Keith didn’t have any friends, and depending on your definition, he didn’t have any family either, so Shiro was ecstatic when he saw another boy about Keith’s age who looked eager to socialize. Keith was stubborn at first, not wanting to admit that he was thankful for the little push that Shiro had given him, but Lance was a persistent boy, and when the adults quit idly chatting and brought the boys out to the parking lot, Keith finally let himself lose the battle.

Y’see, Lance was expressing interest in his motorbike, and there was nothing Keith was more in-love with than his beauty, his baby girl, the love of his life. He was quick to offer Lance a ride back to the town where both the McClains and Adam were spending the summer, and after literal minutes of begging, Mama McClain finally gave in. (She was hesitant to entrust her son’s life to somebody to young—the legal driving age in Texas was a mere sixteen years of age—but she eventually gave the boys permission.) Lance’s smile was blinding as he sat down on the bike, wrapping his arms around Keith’s waist, and the rest was history.

They were strikingly different individuals, opposites in nearly every respect, but in spite of the stark contrast in their personalities, the boys quickly grew to be very close. Heck, a single week of vacation was gone and already the two dorks were practically inseparable. On July 28 th , they held a sweet celebration for Lance’s birthday together, and four days later, on the first day of the new month, Keith dug up the resolve to ask his crush to be his boyfriend. Sparks had been flying for quite a while, and with the mentality of “we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it” in regards to the long-distance, Lance happily took on his new title. After that, the next four weeks were pure bliss, overflowing with a touchingly innocent and adorable romance. Sadly, summer never lasts forever...

“Please, you can’t leave,” Keith begged, his voice breaking. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lance murmured, his heartbroken words barely audible, “but you know long-distance relationships never work out. A clean break-up just makes sense.”

“I know,” Keith admitted with defeat in his voice, finally breaking the embrace, “but I’m not ready to say goodbye.”

Lance thought he had gotten his crying out of the way earlier, but now, after hearing those words—those rare “Keith-style” romantic words—new tears were threatening to break free. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye either, but maybe...

“It doesn’t have to be goodbye,” Lance stated with resolve, adopting a braver and more confident voice. “As far as I’m concerned, it’s until we meet again.”

“When are we ever going to meet again, Lance?” Keith frowned, biting his lip nervously, clearly worrying that the Cuban was instilling himself with false hope. “We’re lucky we even ran into each other the first time.”

“Au contraire, my Keithy Cat~” Lance was clearly working out an inventive solution, and the hope in his voice was making Keith melt. “We’re going to meet again right here, in front of this airport, at exactly 4:00 PM on this very same date.”

“I wish that seeing you next year was a possibility, Lance, but we both know-”

“I wasn’t talking about next year.” Lance laughed weakly. “Ten years. If we meet and we both have families, that’s great. We’ll talk about our happy little lives. If we meet and we’re both still single pringles, that’s great too. We’ll enjoy a coffee date and see where the day takes us. It sounds idealistic, I know, but I promise to remember the date if you will.”

“It’s a promise,” Keith whispered, a bittersweet smile tugging at the corners of his lips. “There’s just one problem.”

“Yeah?”

“I can’t wait ten years. Nine?”

“Eight.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Lance,” Keith breathed out, his voice already carrying hints of longing. “I’ll meet you in eight years.”

“I’ll see you in eight years, my Keithy Cat~”

**\--------------------**

** _Eight Years Later_ **

**\--------------------**

It was roughly 1:00 PM when Lance’s flight landed back in Texas, where (hopefully) his old sweetheart was awaiting his arrival. He was three hours early, but rather than venturing out to kill some of his extra time, he simply found the airport’s exit and made himself comfortable on one of the outdoor benches. He spent the next few hours watching travelers get in and out of the little airport shuttles, chatting with others about the nice weather, and scrolling through his phone to pass the time with quality memes. Sadly, when the clock’s hands finally ticked over to display that it was four o’clock, his Keithy Cat was nowhere to be seen.

It was incredibly disheartening to miss out on a cliché “right-on-time” reunion, especially when seeds of doubt began to plague the boy’s thoughts, but Lance wasn’t going to let anything sway his resolve. Keith never broke the promises he made, and Lance was holding onto the hope that the promise-keeping aspect of his crush’s personality was as strong as ever. Keith was going to meet him there, no doubt about it.

_ He’s probably just running late, right? _

Lance spent another two hours loitering outside the airport before he began to lose hope. It’d been reasonable to worry about his crush potentially running late earlier, but two hours was kinda pushing it. Lance was usually a positive thinker, giving people the benefit of the doubt, but there was a fine line between optimistic and gullible, and the heartbroken boy was ready to admit that his past love wasn’t planning on meeting him. With sorrow in his heart, he found his sister’s contact and began calling to give her the tragic news.

“I don’t think he’s going to meet me,” Lance whimpered, hoping the quaver in his voice wasn’t nearly as noticeable over the phone. “It’s been hours, Veronica, and he hasn’t come.”

Over the phone, Veronica gave an encouraging reply.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Lance went on, visibly relaxing. “Keith wouldn’t leave me hanging like this.” A deep breath. “I’ll stay.”

It was a nice confidence boost, and his sister’s supportive words kept him there far longer than he would’ve stuck around on his own. He spent an additional four hours waiting for the boy of his dreams to arrive, but Keith never came and Lance eventually lost hope when his phone ran out of battery. He was heartbroken and resentful, upset about the waste of money (to buy a plane ticket) and more importantly, the waste of his precious time. He’d spent an entire day waiting for somebody who had probably forgotten about him, and to make matters worse, when he stood to find a place to spend the night, some stranger crashed right into him.

_ Wonderful, just my luck. _

“Sorry!” It was an unmistakably hasty yet surprisingly genuine apology, and the stranger didn’t cease his hurry. “I’m running really late!”

“Hey, wait!” Lance’s eyes were sparkling with hope, and he quickly caught the attractive young man’s wrist. “I’d recognize that mullet anywhere!”

Immediately, the “stranger” skidded to a stop and whirled around to face the boy that he hadn’t seen in eight years. He quickly met Lance’s eyes with his own dark indigo orbs, breaking into a smile as soon as he saw that the boy in front of him was the very same Lance McClain that he was in-love with.

“Lance!”

“Keith!” Lance beamed, darting closer to wrap the boy in a warm embrace. “You came!”

“Of course!” Keith exclaimed, reciprocating with equal amounts of affection and slowly letting his voice dissolve into a loving whisper. “I missed you.”

“I missed you, too.”

They were content to stay in each other’s arms for several seconds longer, soaking in the warmth and reliving the memories of the cute summer relationship that was bringing them back together now. Eventually, however, they broke away and began taking in the other’s appearance. It had been eight years, and time always brings change.

“You’re taller now,” Lance observed, recalling how Keith was once the shorter boy, “and you have a scar.”

“Motorcycle accident,” Keith explained bashfully, tilting his head to try to cover it with his long coal-black hair. Clearly, he was a little self-conscious, but Lance didn’t think it was ugly in the slightest. Kinda sexy, actually. “You’ve changed a lot, too.”

Suddenly, Lance was hyper-aware that Keith’s eyes were flickering over his body without the slightest ounce of subtlety. Keith was choosing to blatantly— _ shamelessly _ —check Lance out, and when he was done looking, the older boy had the nerve to let out an appreciative hum.

“Hot d*mn.”

“Keith!” Lance squeaked, rendering a playful smack to the other boy’s shoulder as his face went pink. “You can’t just say things like that in public!”

Yes, it was pretty quiznaking late, but they were standing just outside a busy airport, within hearing-range of several others! On the bright side, Keith’s shameless remarks were making one truth abundantly clear, and a quick glance at his fingers gave Lance ample evidence he backup his theory. No wedding ring, no engagement ring. Keith was single.

_ Perfect, that makes two of us. _

At first, Lance’s solution to the break-up felt flawless, but he quickly came to realize that there was one huge issue. What was going to happen if only one boy was single when they met? He’d spent countless hours worrying that Keith wouldn’t feel the same way, and that he had just been a “vacation fling” to the boy. Thankfully, it looked like those worries were nowhere close to the reality of the situation...

“Ah, sorry.” Keith’s face was pink, and he began mumbling a sheepish apology. “I really shouldn’t tease you like that, huh? You’re probably with somebody else now...”

“Nope,” Lance laughed softly. “I’m a single pringle.”

“Same.”

It was silent for a moment, but suddenly the two dorks began speaking at the same time.

“I’ve met a lot of nice girls...”

“It’s not that I haven’t been trying...”

Adorably, they ended the sentence together.

“...but my mind kept wandering back to you.”

Immediately, they burst into laughter, ecstatic to know that the romance was mutual and that they’d been on each other’s minds for years. Keith was the first to catch his breath, but he wasn’t quite able to ditch his pretty pinkish-red blush, and when he tentatively spoke up to invite Lance back to his house, the Cuban didn’t miss the adorable expression.

“It’s, uh, a little late for coffee now, but… you’re welcome to come back to my apartment and maybe snuggle with me?”

“I’d love to snuggle with you, my Keithy Cat~”

Lance winked, and as they began walking back to the apartment together, it was like there had never been a time-gap between them.


End file.
